ngmwfandomcom-20200214-history
Transkrypt:Odcinek 111
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Ach, święta Bożego Narodzenia. Czas spotkań z bliskimi, dzielenia się opłatkiem, ubierania choinki, pakowania prezentów, ale i także puszczania tych samych melodii co sprzed dwudziestu lat, ciężarówek koka koli, czy też zakupowego pierdolca. By więc skorzystać z tego świątecznego zdziczenia, wiele producentów gier wideo postanawia w tym czasie wydać aplikacje''' czerpiące garściami z będącego na czasie tematu. Raz są to produkcje z panem w czerwonym kubraku, które to obracają się głównie wokół zbierania podarków, kiedy indziej tytuły bazowane na biblii. A z kolei innym razem, chrześcijańskie strzelanki pierwszoosobowe. Tak jest, trójwymiarowe gry akcji, które już na starcie kłócą się z dekalogiem. Tak czy siak, powstały między innymi, dosyć oczywiste podróbki większych produkcji z pozmienianymi modelami, jak chociażby super arka Noego 3d od łizdom 3. Wyklepane na pół gwizdka twory z fri di game studio, jak przykładowo saints of virture od schein studios. Oraz wreszcie gry oryginalne, stworzone w stu procentach na autorskich silnikach przez deweloperów, na których papież powinien nałożyć ekskomunikę. I dwoma profanacjami z tej ostatniej grupy zajmę się dzisiaj. Tak więc, jak wielkie mogą to być końskie spierdoliny? O tym w tym odcinku. Tak więc, bez zbędnych ceregieli, zapraszam do oglądania. Gra Eternal War: Shadows of Light, została wyrzygana na komputery osobiste, trzeciego maja 2003 roku , za sprawą niejakiego tu gajs software, które to dwa lata później, czyli w 2005 roku zmieniło nazwę na xrucyfix ze względu na zwiększenie liczby członków, jak i także zmianę nastawienia tylko na gry chrześcijańskie''. ''Studio to było zarówno wydawcą jak i producentem tych szczoch, a prócz swojego debiutu w postaci cienia światła, w swoim dorobku posiada również swego rodzaju kontynuację, która to jednak jest nastawionym na wiarę, sieciowym rpg-em akcji o tytule, eternal war koszmary. Co jak co, ale trafili z tą nazwą jak panu Bogu w okno. Jak można było przypuszczać, słuch po tej abominacji zaginął zanim się w ogóle pojawił, a nad ich największym dziełem nie pochylił się nawet pies z kulawą nogą, więc prędko pracownicy krzyża zwinęli manatki i nie pojawili się w branży gier jak i jakiejkolwiek innej nigdy więcej. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do bliższego omówienia tej tragedii w pięciu aktach, sprawdźmy, jak ta produkcja została przywitana przez recenzentów w Internecie, którzy to nie z jednego hardcorowego pieca wcinali ze smakiem. Jedynym serwisem, który jak żaden inny postawił pod osąd wojnę eteryczną, był oczywiście rosyjski absolut games, który ocenił ją na dwadzieścia procent, czyli ponad dwa razy gorzej od katechumena, w którym to napierdalaliśmy promieniami z miecza w niewiernych, uwięzionych w ciemnych korytarzach. Czas przygotować torebkę, a nawet całą wannę na wymioty i, niech Bóg ma mnie w swojej opiece. Po dwukrotnym kliknięciu na ikonę programu i przeczekaniu parę chwil czarnego ekranu, naszym oczom ukazuje się, taka maszkara. Jakieś zielone linie okrążają czerwoną, płonącą kulę trzymaną przez rękę chyba boga. A w gałce tej jest uwolniona czaszka, która świeci się jak psu jajca, nad nią widnieje napis wieczna wojna, cienie światła, a w tle koleś z jednym zębem i dziurą w kapelusza, brzdękolić na jednej strunie w nieskończoność parę nut. Tak, to się naprawdę dzieje. I niech ten obraz dotrze do waszej świadomości. Jestem po prostu oniemiały. I owszem, mógłbym coś napomknąć o ustawieniach grafiki, rozdzielczości, odgłosów, interfejsie, klawiszologii i innych pierdół, ale to co zobaczyłem najzwyczajniej w świecie odjęło mi mowę. Jestem autentycznie zdruzgotany tym co widzę, a nawet nie zdążyłem porządnie złapać w łapska myszki. Nie mam dosłownie nic do powiedzenia. Jestem pełen podziwu, tu gajs software. Napawajcie się tym widokiem. *Spooky Scary* Fabuła tej wykurwistej pozycji została osadzona w myślach samobójczych niejakiego Johna Koronado, który to chce desperacko wydostać się ze swojego osobistego koszmaru. Jegomość ten bowiem odkąd odwrócił się od Boga zaczął sięgać do kieliszka, oglądać nałogowo pornografię, podcinać sobie żyły, nadmiernie grzeszyć, i ogólnie rzecz mówiąc stał się wrakiem człowieka, a nawet i duszy, który to w rękach demonów był łatwym celem do zawładnięcia. Gdy bohater decyduje się na poderżnięcie sobie gardła, zjawiamy się my, w postaci dobrego kumpla Majka, który to postanawia wejść do umysłu Johnai zniszczyć powstałe tam twierdze demonów, oraz całe hordy piekielnych istot które spotkamy na drodze. Co jest jednak interesujące, prócz oczywiście, scenek, które to tak naprawdę są jedynie bitmapami o wielkości główki szpilki, bez jakichkolwiek dźwięków, to fakt, że po wybiciu w pień całego zastępu diabelskich poczwar z danej lokacji, otrzymujemy dialogi anioła z ofiarą, które to dotyczą spraw dotykających istoty wiary. Tak, bo dywagacja na tematy egzystencjalne to jest to, co nastraja mnie po solidnej dawce rozpierdalania w drobny mak sługusów szatana we własnej osobie. To tak jakby po każdej zakończonej rundce w pasjansa, otrzymywał przypomnienie, że kiedyś zginę jak i reszta ludzi. No po prostu brak mi kurwa słów. Czas przejść do rozgrywki, od której naprawdę zaczynają się schody. No wiecie, jeśli dla was od tego już się nie zaczęły. W wywiadzie bowiem dla pewnego portalu maniatyków religijnych produkcji producenci wyznają, iż są przeciwni niechrześcijańskim grom pełnych przemocy i lejącej się po ścianach juchy, więc postanowili stworzyć alternatywę w postaci tytułu w pełni chrześcijańskiego. Czy więc wcielimy się w jakiegoś apostoła z bożej łaski, który będzie nawracał sługusów belzebuba? Oczywiście, to wszystko to jedna wielka gówno prawda, gdyż w istocie produkcja jest nudnym jak dupa węża szuterem z widokiem pierwszoosobowym. Przemierzamy katakumby, lochy i inne twierdze, wybijając jednocześnie w pień stojące na naszej drodze przebrzydłe paskudztwa, by w końcu dotrzeć do portalu, który przeniesie nas do innego poziomu świadomości Johna. Owszem, raz na ruski rok otrzymamy jakieś zróżnicowanie w postaci przesunięcia dźwigni, zebrania srebrnych czy żółtych kluczy, czy też nurkowania w fekaliach, ale prócz tego przez bite siedemnaście poziomów, będziemy faszerować naszych przeciwników pociskami, aż do wywrócenia flaków na drugą stronę. Wśród kalejdoskopu istot do wytłuczenia, czyli innymi słowy mięsa armatniego, znajduje się co niemiara pokrak. Od piekielnych ogarów, które gdy tylko wyczują świętobliwego, zaczną zbliżać się do niego żwawo tanecznym krokiem. Skautów i najemników dzierżących broń białą lub łuki, rozkładających się mieszkańców i latających dżinów, rozsiewających gwiezdny pył podczas gwałtownego poruszania się nad ziemią. Aż po zakute w zbroje paszcze z kosą, zgarbione chochliki z pazurami wolwerina, dzikie świnie z trójzębem, szkielety z wielką laską, czy też tak zwaną Agatę, czyli. Na rany Chrystusa. *CoToKurwaJest* Na co ja właściwie patrzę? Jakiś gigantyczny, obślizgły cyklon, z jadaczkami w miejsce rąk i kolcami zamiast nóg? Jednak makabryczny wygląd nie idzie w parze z makabrycznie zabójczą sztuczną inteligencją. Ci strzelający zabójczymi rakietami, nawet nie starają się odpierać naszych ciosów. Chodzących truposzy bardziej niż naszą osobę interesuje pobliska ściana. Teleportujący się aplikanci najczęściej robią to praktycznie w jednym i tym samym miejscu. A forysie w głównej mierze biegają wokoło jak bezgłowy kurczak na plamie oleju. Arsenał też jest niczego sobie. W skład naszego uzbrojenia, prócz kuszy i sztyletu, którym wymachujemy jak nunczakiem z parówek, wchodzą także magiczne rączki, które to będąc w dupie jakiegoś trola, zapewne nie widziały słońca od millenium. Za ich pomocą możemy zsyłać na oponentów chociażby niebieskie pociski, zamrażające krew w żyłach i Bóg wie w czym jeszcze, zielone kolce śmierci, zwane tutaj jako blast trójcy, grom z jasnego nieba, czyli średniowieczny odpowiednik paralizatora, jakąś kulę plazmy z niebieskimi mackami, która po zetknięciu się ze ścianą bądź jakimkolwiek ciałem, zachowuje się jak mała bomba atomowa, laskę wypływającą mordercze wybuchowe dyski unicestwienia, oraz wreszcie złoty miecz, który to jednym ciosem, który to zajmuje pół godziny, może rozpołowić ciało paskudy. Oczywiście magią nie nacieszymy się zbyt długo, bo gdy tylko wyczerpiemy daną nam amunicję, tracimy z nią także nabytą umiejętność. A co mamy zrobić by ją odzyskać? Oczywiście klękanie, modły i wszelkie żądania możemy sobie potłuc o kant dupy, bowiem jedynym sposobem na przywrócenie uzbrojenia, jest zabranie lewicującego nad ziemią kolorowego rombu. Jaki to ma związek z czymkolwiek? Sam chciałbym wiedzieć. Poziomy, jakie zaprojektowano w tym dziele elektronicznej rozgrywki, powodują silne emocje. Głównie epidemiczny wkurw łamany na całkowite załamanie nerwowe. I nie chodzi już o same cele misji, które w głównej mierze są bliźniaczo do siebie podobne, ale schematy tych miejscówek. I o ile te pierwsze nie powodują chęci popełnienia sepuku, to już kolejne z pewnością sprawią, że po paru chwilach obcowania z nimi, wyrwiecie kabel od myszki i jebniecie toma hołkiem w monitor. Prócz cofania się od końca do początku mapy, czy też desperackiego macania ścian, mamy także zapadające się pod naszym ciężarem platformy, maleńkie przyciski, których nie da się zobaczyć pod mikroskopem, a co dopiero ludzkim okiem, portale, które skazują nas na pewną śmierć w sekundzie od wejścia na drugą stronę, puste pomieszczenia, przez które można wyjść strzelając pociskiem w ścianę, która niczym się nie wyróżnia od poprzednich, schody wypełnione w kółko jednym i tym samym przeciwnikiem, oraz wreszcie tajemnicze drzwi, które jak żadne inne w etapie, akurat otwierają się pod wodą. Kto uznał to za dobry pomysł na litość boską? Oprawa w tym gniocie to istny szczyt miernoty i amatorszczyzny. Gra bowiem hula na pierwszej wersji id tech, która napędzała pierwszego kłejka. Tak, tego kłejka pełnego satanistycznych symboli i brutalności, z roku dziewięćdziesiątego szóstego. Do chuja wafla, nie ma to jak w 2003 roku , czerpać garściami z technologii pamiętającej czasy duke nukem 3d. Tak czy inaczej, będziemy podziwiać z gruba ciosane modele, niezdecydowane tekstury które raz wchodzą na siebie a raz nie, animacje, których nazwanie drewnianymi byłoby komplementem, gargantuiczne pole widzenia, czy też cienie, a raczej dwuwymiarowe ściśnięte placki padające na podłogę. Jednak i tak pierwsze skrzypce gra tutaj oprawa dźwiękowa produktu. Prócz zapętlonej melodii z meni głównego trwającej zaledwie dziewięć sekund, mamy także odgłosy arsenału brzmiące jak nadepnięcie stopą na butelkę musztardy, te towarzyszące upadaniu, które przypominają raczej oberwanie cegłą podczas szczytowania, a dźwięki potworów brzmią jak bekanie, chrapanie, czy inne skrzypienie. Raz na ruski rok nasz bohater jebnie suchara tak jałowego, że wszystkie bochenki chleba znajdujące się w promieniu pięćdziesięciu kilometrów od odpalonego komputera z tą produkcją, zamienią się w kamienie, a same odzywki przeciwników, których jest tyle co kot napłakał, powodują jeszcze trwalsze uszkodzenia na płatach mózgowych. Jednak to co widzieliście przed chwilą to dopiero był przedsmak tego, co mogą oferować gówniane strzelaniny o tematyce chrześcijańskiej. Bowiem oto twór, który schodzi na samo dno dna i wykopuje pod nim jeszcze większe. I to jeszcze zanim ta poprzednia szumowina rozpoczęła swoją egzystencję. Oto gra, która skaziła nasze komputery zaledwie cztery lata przed poprzednim wypierdkiem, i która to zapisała się w annałach szamba pod nazwą war in heaven. Odpowiedzialnymi za tą awersję było eternal warriors l l sji, których to wojna w niebie, wydana zresztą w 1999 roku , była zarówno rozpoczęciem jak i kresem zmagań z grami komputerowymi. Pozostaje pytanie, kto dopuścił się udostępnienia tych wydalin światu? Oczywiście było to studio valusoft, które najwyraźniej swoją eskapadę w poszukiwaniu gównianych produktów rozpoczęło w najlepsze już w latach 90. Tylko oni nie dopuściliby, by taka perełka przeszła im koło nosa. Zanim jednak otworzymy wrota do traumy i poddamy się bajońskim cierpieniom, przyjrzyjmy się ocenom, jakie te ścierwo zebrało w sieci. Jak się okazuje, wszyscy krytycy byli zgodni co do tego tałatajstwa sypiąc równymi jak po przejechaniu walcem drogowym dwójkami. Zamknięty niecałe dwa tygodnie temu, bo dwunastego grudnia, portal ol game wystawił chrześcijańskiej grze akcji jedną na pięć gwiazdek. A z kolei pewien rosyjski serwis growy, którego pracownicy najwyraźniej czerpią radość z katowania się największymi barachłami w historii, owoc pracy wiecznych wojowników ocenił na 20 procent. Tak więc, niech się dzieje wola nieba. Gdy tylko przeczekamy czarny ekran i dwusekundowy pasek wczytywania z logotypem produkcji, przed naszymi oczami ukazuje się ten zacny ekran tytułowy. W tle zabite dechami wielgachne drzwi, z lewej strony podobizna opalonej diablicy z kwadratową jadaczką, biustonoszem zrobionym z mchu, dzierżąca drapaczkę do pleców, z prawej pomarszczony anioł wbijający sobie niebieskie ostrze, prosto na swoje graniaste buciory, a na środku widać złoty emblemat z trzema głównymi opcjami, które po najechaniu myszką obracają się w miejscu, wydając akord rodem z błędu w windołsie. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazują, że mamy do czynienia z defekacją jakich mało. Mimo to jednak, zupełnie jak poprzedni wyskrobek, mamy istne bogactwo możliwości w ustawieniach. Prócz standardowej zmiany klawiszy, podzielonej zresztą na trzy odrębne kategorie, zmiany poziomu głośności efektów i ilości dźwięków, mamy również korekcję gammy, wygładzania linearnego i mipmapowego, oraz także cieni. Niemniej jednak, wszelkie pokładane w tej grze nadzieje zostaną stracone tuż po opuszczeniu tego azylu. W grze wcielamy się w jedną z dwóch frakcji, upadłych oraz niebiańskich, i w zależności od wyboru będziemy przemierzać piekielne bezkresy królestwa ciemności albo rozległe świątynie i bezdroża na łonie Abrahama. Bez względu jednak od wskazanej strony konfliktu, rozgrywka prezentuje się wręcz identycznie. Po odczekaniu odprawy, która to jest jakimś biblijnym tekstem, zostajemy wrzuceni prosto do etapu, a naszym zadaniem znalezienie sekretnego artefaktu i dojście do wyznaczonego punktu kończącego daną planszę, jednocześnie wybijając w pień całe plutony wrogich jednostek. Jeśli jednak nie uda się nam zebrać tajemnego przedmiotu, czeka nas nieskończone potępienie w postaci krzyżyka przekreślającego naszą drogę do następnej lokacji, i wepchnięcie nas z powrotem na sam początek poprzedniej. I to właściwie tyle, we wszystkich dwunastu etapach w tym zberezeństwie. Tylko my, rapier i szlak, która zdaje się nie mieć końca. W naszej palecie, prócz krewnych anioła Gabryela i lucyfera, którzy okładają nas odpowiednio włóczniami, kulkami z procy, rzutkami i ogólnie tym co im się nawinie, znajduje się też parę innych okazów jak chociażby, dorodnego czorta z głową konia napierdalającego nas bez liku berłem, nakoksowanych kolesi w fatałaszkach, którzy opanowali technikę batożenia toporem powietrza właściwie do perfekcji, skrzydlate lwy, które wystrzeliwują serie ognistych kul po otworzeniu paszczy, oraz chociażby olbrzymiej wielkości płazy, które rażą nas piorunami. No wiecie, typowi antagoniści Starego i Nowego Testamentu. Wszystkie te dziwotwory prócz wystrzeliwania w górę lub stawania w płomieniach zamiast typowej dla innych niechrześcijańskich gier śmierci, łączy jedna zasadnicza cecha, bowiem wszyscy to prawdziwe bezmózgi. Często stoją w miejscu tylko czekając aż ich zakatrupimy, a raczej wyślemy do krainy szczęścia. Podczas szarżowania w naszą stronę w oddali czasem zmieniają zdanie, i jak gdyby nic kierują się w przeciwnym kierunku. Gdy już zdecydują się zaatakować nas bronią białą, kierują się w naszą stronę, nie schodząc z prostej ani na krok. A innym razem, tak po prostu, blokują się na ścianach. Do walki z przybyszami zostaliśmy wyposażeni w dosyć pokaźny arsenał. Trzymając z diabłem mamy do dyspozycji wspomnianą już wcześniej drapaczkę do pleców, z zaostrzonymi piekielnymi rogami, zwaną tutaj jako szpon, rzutki, ponieważ czemu kurwa nie, widły, którymi możemy kłuć bądź też nimi rzucać, oraz rączki z czarnymi jak piekło pazurami i bandaną wykonaną ze szmaragdów, które pozwalają nam wysyłać kule ognia oraz pioruny. Z kolei stojąc po drugiej stronie barykady, otrzymujemy niebieski boski miecz, procę, z której to ciskamy niebieskimi kulkami, włócznię, którą możemy zarówno rzucać jak i także dziobać, oraz także dwie trąbki, które wysyłają na wyznaczonego przeciwnika te same czary jak u buntowników. Jednak sklonowane pukawki to jest małe piwo, w porównaniu do walki. Próby zadania skutecznego ciosu przy użyciu każdego z tych rzęchów jest porównywalne z tą nawleczenia nici na najmniejszą igłę świata, jednocześnie będąc na bani w samym środku trzęsienia ziemi. Czasem gra postanawia nie wykryć żadnego z czystych trafień w korpus naszego przeciwnika, a innym razem ten zamienia się w popiół po lekkim draśnięciu. Więc właściwie jedyną taktyką, którą należy tu się kierować, jest takie wepchnięcie się w model naszego adwersarza, by on machając swoimi łapskami nie mógł nas w żaden sposób zatłuc. Słodki Jezu na patyku! Projekt poziomów, a raczej lekcji jak to zwykli mówić twórcy tej gry, to istne skaranie boskie. Przemierzenie monumentalnych krain, które mogą przykuwać nasz wzrok swoją rozpiętością, zajmuje nam całą wieczność ze względu na mozolność kierowanej postaci, drzwi spowalniające nawet pięciokrotnie działanie produkcji, są ustawione jedne za drugim, większość pomieszczeń to kwadraty zalane jednym fragmentem tekstury, a za każdym krokiem czyhają na nas dziury, którymi możemy uciec z konkretnej misji. Jednak prawdziwym wrzodem na tyłku, są elementy platformowe. Osoba, która była za to odpowiedzialna, powinna mieć twarz zalaną kwasem siarkowym. I nie jest to przeskoczenie jakiegoś murka, czy może popsutego mostu by dostać się na drugą stronę. Wspinaczek jest tu tyle, co w tomb rajderze. Przelatujemy nad bryłami by nie wpaść do lawy, wskakujemy na samą górę beli używając podwójnego skoku, który aktywuje się jedynie gdy z precyzją chirurga wbijemy dwukrotnie spację, innym razem wchodzimy na kostki by dostać się na sam szczyt pandemonium, a kiedy indziej mamy za zadanie wykonać susa, którego porażka skończy się dla nas kalectwem. I zapewne wielu z Was pomyślało, że takie wrażliwe miejsca to idealne miejsce na wykonanie zapisu. I owszem, istnieje w tym tworze taka możliwość, ale gdy tylko zamierzamy wczytać poprzedni, przywróceniu ulega wszystko, tylko nie miejsce w którym sejwa poczyniliśmy. Normalnie jak u pana Boga za piecem. Oprawa audiowizualna jak zdążyliście zauważyć, nie należy do najbardziej udanych. A mówiąc to mam na myśli, że jest spierdolona jak tysiąc nieszczęść. Pomijając fakt niestałej i bardzo niskiej ilości klatek na sekundę, jak i również kompresowania tekstur, po odejściu od nich na pewną odległość, grafika wygląda jak wyjęta z diabelskiego kotła. Postacie, w tym także niecnoty wyglądają jakby wyszły poturbowane z klubu sado maso, tekstury wyglądają jak obrobione w maszynce do mielenia i przyprawione do tego łajnem wprost ze sracza, podczas otrzymywania obrażeń ciemiężyciele odpierdalają gandam stajl czy inne obertasy, a efekty specjalne to odprysk kału z tekstur. Jeśli chodzi o sferę dźwiękową również nie jest różowo. Prócz dźwięku łindowsowej pomyłki w meni głównym mamy także odgłosy używania broni białej przypominające uderzanie klapą sedesową, zmieniając broń w naszych głośnikach zaczyna dobiegać odgłos strzelania naciągniętą gumą od portek, ciskanie drapaczką do pleców przypomina raczej odgłosy dobiegające z packi na muchy, a upadek z wysokości kończy się charakterystyczną ekstazą. Co ciekawe jednak prócz tych głosów, nie ma absolutnie nic. Ani jednej nuty jakiejkolwiek muzyki, więc jeśli wyczyścimy wszelkie strachy na wróble z danego obszaru, w naszych uszach będzie brzmieć czysta, niczym nieskalana, martwa cisza. Zbierając wszystko do kupy, Eternal War oraz War in heaven to absolutne dno jeśli chodzi o produkcje religijne, a nawet i strzelanki w ogóle. Fabuła, która w mierny sposób chce wplątać motywy odnoszące się do naszego życia, bądź całkowity jej brak. Poziomy, od których przechodzenia wyrośnie wam na mózgu guz. Rozgrywka w obu tych marniznach jest tak niezajmująca tak to tylko możliwe. Elementy magii są niesatysfakcjonujące i dodane na siłę, sceneria to płacz i zgrzytanie zębów, a level design, aż szkoda gadać. Jakim cudem te świętokradztwa w ogóle wylądowały na rynku? Kto z czystym sumieniem spojrzał na te oszczerstwa i nadal zatwierdził to do produkcji? Jak można aż tak spierdolić coś tak prostego jak pierwszoosobowa strzelanka? No na Boga. Wolałbym będąc wystrzelonym z armaty trafić głową w drzewo, a później spaść na kolonię wściekłych mrówek która by zeżarła moje płuca niż pierdolić się z tym chujstwem. Wolałbym oskalpować swojego członka pilnikiem, a potem zalać go sokiem z cytryny i solą. Cóż, pozostaje mi tylko życzyć, byście Wy nie trafili na takie krapy pod choinką. I tym wyjątkowo świątecznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen.'''Category:Seria 9 Category:2014 Category:FPS